For All That I Am
by FuuMegami
Summary: A short Fuu and Ferio song fic based in the first season


Heeh heeh, I couldn't help but write another Fuu+Ferio song fic. This one's kinda short, it takes place after they revive the second Rune God. The song belongs the A*Teens of course. And.... I own none if it lol 

Story Dedicated to Zazu no Miko, Kahna, 'cause she both an A*Teens & Fuu and Ferio fan. Also this story is dedicated to my boyfriend, who loves me for all that I am.   
  


For All That I Am 

By: FuuMegami   
  


That night, after reviving the second Rune God, Fuu could not sleep. She was dying inside wondering if Ferio was really alright, after what Innova had done to him. She had promised miss Hikaru and miss Umi that she would not leave and go in search of him. 

She sat up and checked to see if they were asleep, as soon as she was sure she slipped out of bed. She dressed quickly and then snuck out the door. A twinge of guilt hit her, she really knew she shouldn't run off. But she had to make sure he was alright... 

So, in the dark she went to a cave, just a bit farther from the one she shared with Hikaru and Umi. She had a feeling that Ferio was in one not to far down. Sure enough, there he was in the first cave down. He was awake, just staring up at the ceiling of the cave, he mouthed her name.   
  


I'm sorry, made you feel sorry   
  


Last night, I came home too late 

And you were there waiting 

I know, it's easy to call 

I guess I wasn't thinking of you 

It's not that I don't care 

You should know me better by now   
  


"I know I should have at least used the orb." She whispered. 

Ferio sat up, he cheeks still red from the fever. "What are you doing here?" 

"I had to make sure you were ok... After... After because of me Innova-san tried to hurt you." She said in a soft voice, one that sounded like it could break at any moment. 

"I told you to forget about me, didn't you hear me?" Ferio said stubbornly. 

Fuu nodded. "I did. And I know it is because me and the trouble I got you into that you told me to forget. But you see Ferio, I cannot forget you."   
  


I am sorry if I made you lonely and sad 

I am sorry I made you feel bad 

What I'm trying to say 

I'm not always that way 

So love me for all that I am   
  


Ferio shook his head. "It's not about that..." 

"I hurt your feelings when I assumed you and Sara-san were romantically involved. I blew you off because my feelings were hurt." Fuu said as tears began to fill her eyes. 

Ferio crossed his arms, but his expression softened. "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad Fuu-chan..." 

"Do you still wish for me to forget about you?" Fuu asked as she clutched the orb. 

"I'm sorry if this hurts you, if it makes you feel sad. You know I'd never do anything like that if I didn't have to." 

"Ferio, does this mean you don't love me? Because I'm a magic knight? Because I have another destiny?" Fuu said as she began to tremble. 

"Yeah.. Um... Well, sure, destiny has a heck of a lot to do with it that's for sure." Ferio replied.   
  


I know I often forget 

To say that I love you 

And yes I truly regret 

The times that I might have hurt you that way 

It's not that I don't care 

You should know me better by now   
  


"So, you can only love me because I'm cute, and I have a nice smile. But because of my destiny, you cannot love me for all that I am?" Fuu asked sounding so hurt it tore his heart apart. 

Ferio bit down on his lip, didn't she know this was hurting him too? It had to be even worse for him, knowing it was him who was separating them. 

"Fuu-chan...." Ferio trailed off, he had nothing to say. No words to say exactly what he wanted. 

"I do... I do love you... But Fuu..." He tried in vain to tell her. 

She stepped closer, "perhaps it would be best if you took back the orb. It will only remind me of you. The way the jewel on it sparkles will always remind me of your deep golden eyes. And it's smooth surface reminds me of what a smooth talker you really are. And I will always remember your words when you gave it to me..." Fuu said as a small smile graced her lips.   
  


True, I may defend the things I do 

Though I know deep down I've done wrong 

But when the heat comes down it's you 

(It's you) that keeps me going on   
  
  
  
  
  


"I told you to forget about me. I did. And I thought that would make you hate me, especially the way I ran off. I was sure that meant you would hate me. And you would forget quickly." Ferio said as he slowly reached out and touched her face. 

She tilted her head and smiled. "Forget a face like yours? Your scars, your eyes, you smile. The way you talk, how you enjoy making be blush. Oh Ferio, all those things are burned into my memory, I could never forget." 

"Then if you have the memories, you don't need me." And with that Ferio kissed her on the lips, and then was gone from the gave in a flash. 

"I love you Ferio," Fuu whispered.   
  


I am sorry if I made you lonely and sad 

I am sorry I made you feel bad 

What I'm trying to say 

I'm not always that way 

So love me for all that I am   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
